


The Tutor

by 2004frerard



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2004frerard/pseuds/2004frerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brief meeting in the hallway, Scully becomes Mulder's tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot without romance between Scully and Mulder. It's set in a high school AU. Thanks for reading!

16 year old Dana Scully was a top notch student. She received all A’s, was on honor roll, and had a certain look of success to her. Everyone knew great things were in her future. This particular day was just like any other. She had just finished studying in the library before school and was headed to first hour. Glancing at her watch, she took note that she right on schedule. However, that quickly changed when she rounded a corner and some maniac came crashing into her. Her books and binders went flying across the hall, as did those of the tall boy she who had run into her. 

“Oh, shoot! I’m sorry.” he said with a corny grin on his face and his shaggy black hair falling over his eyes. “I’m just glad I didn’t lose a limb,” she said, picking up her books. Dana stood up and held out a notebook covered with alien and planet stickers. “I believe this is yours.” “Yeah, it is,” he said, taking it. “I’m Mulder by the way. Nice to meet you.” She hesitated, “I’m Dana. Do you have a first name?” His face tensed up momentarily, but soon relaxed as if nothing had happened. “Not anymore, it flew away one day,” he joked. “Ok…look, I’ve got to get to class. It was nice meeting you, uh, Mulder.” 

She sharply turned on her heel and made her way down the hall like nothing had happened, leaving Mulder in awe and gazing in her direction. 

 

The next day, like always, Dana was in the library. However, today she was surprised when Mulder pulled up a chair next to her.  
“Hey, rumor has it you’re the smartest kid in school. What do you know about European History?” he asked, placing the chair backwards and leaning his chin on the headrest as he sat. “Well, I do know quite a lot about Europe. Why do you ask?” she responded, mildly confused. “My teacher told me to get a tutor,” he paused, “I really need help in this area.” he stated. Dana stopped to consider the request for a few minutes. “Alright, I’ll tutor you,” his face lit up, “but you have to meet me here every morning. Don’t be late!” she instructed, “we’ll start tomorrow.” Mulder got up off of the chair and turned it around. “Thank you, I really do appreciate it,” he said, grinning, “I’ll be here tomorrow morning!” 

The next morning rolled around. Mulder strolled through the library doors at 7:00 sharp with his textbook and binder in hand. He sat down next to Scully (this time, sitting correctly in the chair) “So where shall we start?” she asked. “I’ve got all these worksheets to do,” Mulder said, pulling out some bent up pieces of paper out of a torn folder. “Jeez, that’s a lot of worksheets,” she noted. “Well that’s what happens when you don’t do your homework for two weeks. Not like you would know,” he raised his eyebrows. “Ok then, let’s get started,” Scully announced. 

Days of tutoring turned to weeks and months and Mulder’s grade of a D turned to a B+. It was May and finals were just around the corner. Mulder had always stressed over finals, but had no worries about this one. They had long ago moved their study sessions from 7:00 in the library to after school at Dana’s house. This was the final evening of tutoring. 

“You know, I just want to thank you. And so does my GPA. You’ve really turned my grade around and helped me understand concepts that I never could have before. It’s spooky, really.” Mulder said, grinning. “Mulder, I’ve had a lot of fun doing this and I wish you every bit of luck on that final.” Dana replied. But it was more than that. Over the months, they had gone from complete strangers to close friends and both of them were completely happy in the other’s presence. 

It was a friendship that would last for decades.


End file.
